


don't leave me

by gaygoat



Series: you're the only one [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Grieving, M/M, Suicide, could be read platonically, im sorry in advance x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoat/pseuds/gaygoat
Summary: skeppy couldn't admit it, it hurt too much to say, but he knew.bad was really dead.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: you're the only one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> uh idk what to say except sorry shdjrjjf

he could pretend that everything was normal.

he could sit in front of his computer and play games, forcing his mind to focus on anything but this burden he wanted to rip out of his brain all he wanted, but that wouldn't change a thing.  
skeppy so, so desperately wanted to just crawl out of this nightmare and back into the idealistic world he was previously living in and make everything just.. stop.

god, he wanted it to stop.

it happened only a matter of days ago, skeppy was still grieving and it was becoming harder and harder the longer he was without him.  
he reckoned that was because usually they would talk for hours every day, and without his usual dose of serotonin the loneliness of his life was slowly becoming more apparent. he was all skeppy had. sure, he had four million fans who would be there to listen, but none of them truly cared about him. at least, that's how skeppy saw things.

"fuck, i miss you." 

the words flew from his mouth in a quiet whisper involuntarily, that usually happened when he thought about him. he'd lose himself in his own mind thinking about the man he loved so much, it was only a matter of time before he truly lost himself in the sorrow and despair. 

skeppy still couldn't accept the fact that bad was... 

he wasn't coming back, he was...

dead.

bad, the only person who he loved with all his heart, was dead.

he had seen it himself, so you'd think that would be enough to convince skeppy it was real, but he still couldn't believe it. until now. 

"bad is dead... he- he really is dead."

saying it out loud really made the message sink in. 

the word dead repeated over in his head, not giving him a moment to breathe or think about anything else. 

skeppy didn't have anything except for bad, he was always there for him.

and now skeppy was going to be there for bad.

he wasn't in control of his body in the moment when he stood up and walked into the bathroom next to his bedroom. 

he wasn't in control when he picked up the knife that was somehow now in his hands.

skeppy told himself that he wasn't in control of his body, but bad was. 

bad didn't want to be lonely wherever he was anymore, and skeppy was going to be the one to keep him company.

he smiled, thinking about bad as the world began fading around him. he barely even noticed the blood he was choking up, or the way he subconsciously gasped for air, his lungs punctured and his legs buckling, his hands dropping from where they previously held the knife that was now lodged into his chest onto the cold, tile floor that was mere inches away from his face, and...

he smiled.


End file.
